scene, unplanned
by rainbow.room
Summary: But really, it's almost normal. [2014]


(a/n: I was having pants feelings, sorry)

* * *

Abed realizes he shouldn't have come to comfort Annie the moment his hand knocks on the wood. Understanding himself well enough, he knows that he's unequipped to provide the empathy that it would require to stop her tears. He tries to convince himself that she calls out for him to '_go away!_' but the door does not block the weak '_come in_,' no matter how much her comforter muffles the crack in her voice. When Abed comes in, a small chuckle bubbles up in his throat at the sight of tearstained Annie wrapped under the covers. He decides against it when she bursts into pitiful sobs.

"Why couldn't you be Troy?" Annie cries out, slapping her hands on her bed in the same way a fitful child would. Her face shows anguish and it doesn't take much for Abed to understand that she really means '_why couldn't Jeff like me?_'

"Um," he says. And he understand he's not really saying anything because '_um_' shouldn't really be a word, but only Annie ever points this out and she's sort of wrapped up like a sushi roll and it's hard to comfort girls. Abed tries to figure out what character he can play but rom-coms have been sorely lacking in his list of recently watched movies and for the first time he must throw a Hail Mary role-play.

"No!" Annia points at him, recognizing his look and sounding motherly despite her tear tracked baby face. "No Hans Solo."

"Annie, you're making it really difficult for me to console you," Abed tell hers. "You know I communicate through different characters."

Annie cries some more at his words and it freaks him out a little but she appropriately conveys the message that, no, she doesn't want some character and she only needs Abed right now. Slightly uncomfortable, Abed shuts the door and makes his way to her bed, trying not to be so Abed about things and sinking himself down beside her. Typically more monotone with his interactions, Abed pulls crying Annie on to his lap and makes comforting noises like that one movie he can't really figure out at the moment but mostly he's portraying a girl in this situation. Because even though he's trying not to be Abed about it it's sort of second nature to him and at least Annie hasn't figured out yet.

"You're playing a character, Abed, I figured it out," Annie mumbles from his lap and Abed remembers that she's become way better at reading him since they rebuilt the Dreamatorium and Abed can't figure out if this is a good thing. Annie sucks back in the snot threatening to drip from her nose and Abed has to focus on the task at hand. An array of stock phrases come into mind but he decides instead to stop talking and allow Annie to do so.

So Annie talks and she tells Abed that she wasn't really in love with Jeff but she wanted to at least know she could get him, she wanted to know she was attractive. She says this in hopes that Abed will say something comforting, like, '_but you _are_ attractive Annie!_' but she's not surprised when he doesn't and she continues her rant. Mostly she hasn't had a good cry in months because after living with Troy and Abed for almost two years then just Abed for half a year, she's become a little desensitized to things that used to make her cry. But also the fact that Jeff couldn't at least be attracted enough to want to sleep with her, complaining that Jeff has certainly implied it in his actions even though it would be even more inappropriate since he's a teacher and she's started taking his class again. Not that she was even planning to sleep with him more than once but Annie at least wanted to know what the big fuss was about and Winger Guarantee says that a night with him would at least be promising. And also she knows that this rant is ridiculously embarrassing but thanks, Abed, because you're actually really helping and this is so weird but pretty and attractive is actually starting to become more relative with the name Annie when you're around listening so intently.

"No problem, Annie," Abed hands her one last tissue, stroking her brown curls into a pattern of array. "And by the way, I think you're really pretty and attractive. Even though you did just blow your nose really hard into that tissue."

"Really?"

"Really."

It's sort of a compliment and Annie can see that it's from Abed, just Abed. She smiles because he's gone a long way from the annoying friend of Troy's that used to take video montage shots of her at her worst angles. Annie can even actually say that he's her best guy friend, although someone like Troy probably would have been better at her crying situation. But Abed pulled through and she can't help but feel warm when Abed smiles down at her. They are close. Then they are literally close and something switches and she's not sure if he's still Abed or if this is another character.

"Are you being a character right now?" Annie's voice sounds throaty from the crying, giver her a post-concert sort of huskiness that doesn't really help with the situation, or maybe she's over thinking. But before anything, Abed is a guy, and even characters have needs.

"No," Abed answers honestly. He sounds like Abed except he's now half hard and he's getting off on one of his close friends' post-sadness. "I have a feeling this is going to turn into a really rough bedroom scene though."

"Oh," is all she says. Because he's being honest and she's really turned on by the idea that two characters can have a sexually charged scene after a cryfest. Too many days spent watching movies of every era have left Annie sequencing their lives in a not so professional way as compared to Abed but sequencing just the same.

Then he bends down further just as she moves up further and suddenly they're kissing and at first their teeth knock together because Annie's an over achiever and Abed was going at a different pace but they figure it out eventually and the kiss is a shut-up-don't-talk-too-hot-for-words-right-now kiss. So she shuts up and lets Abed pull her up and further back into the bed, settling herself with her legs at either side and her panties touching his jeans. When he presses her down on himself, she lets out gasp that has him really hard so he has to mention, "My condoms are in the drawer beside my bed but I'm not sure if I should ruin the moment by getting them."

"Abed, we established that I'm on the pill the first time we had sex," Annie says breathlessly, feeling suddenly embarrassed that she's maybe dry humping her roommate and friend for what is not even the first or second time, but really, she's a little too hot to care.

"Right, forgot," is all Abed says as Annie wonderfully rubs herself on his jeans hard on. Then she's unbuttoning her shirt just as he pulls his off, and he is undoing his belt and pushing down his bottoms as she stands to step out of her skirt and underwear, and she's giving him an amazing view from where he sits and, "Maybe we shouldn't be doing this, Annie."

"Abed, shut up," Annie tells him, kicking her clothes off the bed. Because his '_maybe we shouldn't be doing this_' lost its weight when it turned into '_maybe we shouldn't be doing this again_' all those months ago, again and again. And she's being very un-Annie when she goes down on her knees, positioned right above him, teasing. As she kisses him, his hands push her down and _oh_, Annie is pleasantly reminded of how great sex feels like with Abed.

Then Annie can't really think once Abed has flipped them over and her back hits the sheets before arching up just a little. Because no matter how weird it may be, Annie and Abed have got the whole bed friends situation down. And maybe he knew this was going to happen when he knocked on her door, but she really doesn't seem to be complaining as he moves into her and her look transforms into her moaning face and he knows he's got her. Uncharacteristically, Abed's hand trails to wind with one of her and Annie's eyes open to meet his in shock. Then she moans so loud it's actually a little embarrassing because this has never happened to her before but _oh god yes, __please, right there, faster_. Abed is only happy to oblige as he watches the way Annie loses control and thinks that maybe they shouldn't use condoms anymore because this feels amazing and Annie looks amazing and he has to kiss her again.

Her second loud moan is muffled between their lips just before their tongues touch and entwine and suddenly their sex doesn't feel like just sex anymore. They stare at each other as he stops their kiss to take a breath before he thrusts in angled particularly well. And then their not just sex moment is gone as Annie's gasping _yeses_ and _oh gods_ turn into almost screams before she arches and says his name, _Abed_, grasping at his shoulders just as her orgasm starts. Then Abed, too, is lost as he groans out an _Annie_ at the crook of her neck, filling her and prolonging her spasms that tighten around him oh so wonderfully.

End rough bedroom scene.

The showering is her favorite part because it's usually silly as they laugh out what-just-happened and Abed usually convinces her to use his soap because hers is a little too girly smelling and by the time they're covered in bubbles, Annie smells like Abed's clean soap smell and decides she likes feeling this comfortable, stepping herself closer to Abed in a hug. Water trickles down her nose and Abed kisses the tip, absently moving the loofah up and down her back, not really willing to move out of their current position. Eventually they wash out and Abed helps Annie rub her wet hair with a towel, then stands behind as she blow dries her hair, his eyes flicking between single hairs, capturing minuscule details.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" Annie asks in a voice that is so small Abed would not have known she said the words if he wasn't so used to hearing them. After a pause, he bends down to kiss her shoulder and she resumes drying. Abed is surprised every time she asks, assuming that they have both assumed that he will already be staying with her tonight.

Abed enters her room without knocking this time, just as Annie is tying the strings of her pyjama pants in a perfect knot. Annie thinks maybe she really needed this kind of night in, taking a jumping step towards her bed just as Abed slips into the covers. He is polite enough to say, "Hi, Annie."

"Hi, Abed."

"Goodnight, Annie."

"Goodnight, Abed."

Lights off.

He turns 180° to face Annie in the dark and fights the urge to say '_hi, Annie_' again even though it's in his second nature to say it now that Annie has taught him manners. Instead Abed picks up the social cue to put an arm around Annie as she tucks herself further into his orange and white robot pyjama shirt. Then Abed starts humming because it's the normal thing to do in the situation. Annie understands that he likes to hum to sleep because he doesn't get the point of counting sheep and she likes the way his humming sounds and likes to play a game with it because he hums theme songs; she feels close to him every time she can mumble the right show. Annie's half asleep before she remembers something, eyes fluttering open.

"There's no more cereal," Annie tells Abed, lifting her head up in the dark. "I'll make pancakes tomorrow."

His humming stops. He presses a quick kiss towards her shadow, taking a chance that it might be her lips, and is rewarded by the softness.

"Cool," Abed tells Annie. "Cool, cool, cool."

Annie tucks her head back into his chest and Abed resumes humming, hand playing with locks of her hair like it's the most routine thing.

They wake in the same position.

Scene: Morning After. Start.


End file.
